memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Rode to the 600/Act Five
Act Five Fade In EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) The Archer makes several sharp, evasive maneuvers and drills one of the Romulan ships. But the three other Romulan ships lock onto the Archer's tail. INT. ARCHER-MAIN BRIDGE A wounded officer is being stretchered off the bridge. Ltjg. Mason: That's one down. Capt. Taylor: Kara, can you shake the other three. Ens. Carlson: I'm trying to. Another shower of sparks erupt as coolant vents. Dr. Carlson: We've lost Aft plating, forward plating is down to ten percent. Capt. Taylor: Divert auxiliary power to weapons. Let's see if we can fight our way out of this. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Cut to: EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) Archer is dodging weapons fire from the three Shrike-Class Warbirds when all of the sudden the three ships EXPLODE. ANOTHER ANGLE (Optical) The Columbia-Class vessel Dauntless and several other Coalition ships arrive swarming the Romulan lines and joining the fray. INT. Main Bridge (tactical alert) Cmdr. Martin: Captain it's the ninth battle group. Ens. Sutherland: We're being hailed by Commodore Martin. Capt. Taylor: On screen. ANGLE ON THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL) as the image of Commodore Martin appears. Commodore Martin (On viewer): Sorry we're late by the time we got to Earth, Commodore Archer told us that you've already departed and we made hesite to you. And it looks like you could use a hand. Capt. Taylor: Just glad you're here sir. Ltcmdr. Williams: Captain the ninth battle group has opened a hole in the Romulan lines. Capt. Taylor: (leans forward on the conn) Kara -- can you take us through? Ens. Carlson: I'd love to try. Taylor knows she's been given a second chance and she's determined to make the best of it. EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) to see the Archer soar through a hole in the Romulan lines as the battle continues on behind them. INT. MAIN BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) As before. Capt. Taylor: Did any ships make it through. Cmdr. Martin: No, Captain just us. Everyone is shocked and worried about the rest of the fleet but Taylor knows they can't worry about that. Capt. Taylor: We only have three hours before the minefields are detonated. Set a course for Draken IV. Maximum warp. EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) Archer leaps into warp. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Repair teams are working on damaged conduits and relays that were burnt out in the battle. Capt. Taylor: Ensign what's our E.T.A? Ens. Carlson: Eleven minutes. Ltcmdr. Williams: (comes from situation room behind the larger MSD) Cutting it close. Capt. Taylor: Mason ready phase cannons, and load the forward launchers. Ens. Carlson: We're approaching Draken IV. Capt. Taylor: Take us out of warp. The ship's warp power hums down. Ens. Carlson: Dropping to Impulse speed. Cut to: EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) Archer Drops out of warp. The lead warbird fires it's torpedo at the first mine but them a photonic torpedo hits the plasma torpedo, as the Archer flies over the ships firing phase cannons at the three ships destroying the telepresence capture ship and then disables one of the ships causing it to collide into the bigger Romulan vessel causing extensive damage to the vessel. INT. MAIN BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Capt. Taylor: This is Captain Taylor (beat) you're outgunned and crippled we suggest you leave this system now before we hurt you and your ship. Viewer shows the badly damaged Romulan vessel leap into warp. Cmdr. Martin: (Off his panel) the Romulan vessels are in retreat Captain. Ltcmdr. Williams: We won? Capt. Taylor: (goes back to her chair) You sound surprised? Ltcmdr. Williams: Surprised but happy (snickers a bit) Cmdr. Martin: Captain--sensors are picking up 200 friendly ships heading our way. Capt. Taylor: Good. EXT. SPACE (Draken IV orbit) The Coalition Battle group is in orbit around the planet as the Archer is docked with the Dauntless. Captain Taylor's (VO): Captain's Starlog April 20th 2156. We've retaken the Draken system and the planet hopefully the Romulans will think twice before trying to take over one of our planets again. Cut to: INT. MESS HALL The Crew are celebrating their biggest victory in the war, when Captain Taylor walks into the room. Crewmen: CAPTAIN ON DECK! Everyone snaps to attention. Capt. Taylor: (smirks) As you all were, we've done a great job today we've overcome the odds today and we've retaken one of our colony worlds. I can't say how proud I am of each and everyone of you today (beat) now why don't you say we continue this party. The crew goes back to celebrating their win. The door slides open as Commander Williams walks in holding a canister. Ltcmdr. Williams: Excuse me Captain. When Taylor sees the canister in William's hand, she immediately knows what it is and what is expected of her. Our people are about to act out what has become a ritual of sorts. Ltcmdr. Williams: The power cell from the starboard phase cannon array, sir. We used it up on the battle. Taylor takes the canister, holds it out for everyone to see. Capt. Taylor: (To the entire crew) Take a good look at this, people. It says something about this ship. It says that we will fight and we will keep on fighting until we can't fight anymore. All: YES, MA'AM! Capt. Taylor: You don't just throw something like this away. ALL: NO, MA'AM! Taylor looks over at the wall, where SIX other CANISTERS form a row of trophies. As Taylor moves over to place the canister next to the others, the crew breaks into cheers and applause. It's a rousing moment, and only Lieutenant Mason notices the door to the Mess Hall OPENING behind them to admit COMMODORE MARTIN. Crewmen: COMMODORE ON DECK! The room falls silent as everyone turns to stand at attention again. Commodore Martin: As you were. The mood relaxes a bit as people move to talk to each other, but the din in the room is noticeably quieter. Taylor moves to join Martin. Capt. Taylor: Commodore welcome care to join us in the celebration? Commodore Martin: (smiles) Not at the moment can I borrow my son for a few minutes? Both Commander Martin and Commodore Martin walk out of the mess hall. INT. ARCHER-CORRIDOR The two take a walk. Commodore Martin: What was that all about? Cmdr. Martin: Just a little ritual we fell into. Doctor Carlson says that it kind of helps the crew unwind. Commodore Martin: (to his son) Well, they deserve it. They did a hell of a job. Cmdr. Martin: Thank you we did what we had to do today, but you didn't come here to tell me that, did you? James smiles at his son. Commodore Martin: (faces his son) No, I didn't. Ever since this war began, the Romulan's been able to outmaneuver us at every turn. No matter where we send our ships, they seem to be there waiting for us. Cmdr. Martin: (surprised) Why are you telling me this and not Captain Taylor? James: I didn't want T'Shar to over hear us and she was too close to the Captain so whenever you get a chance I want you to inform the Captain what I've told you. John: Aye, Commodore. Cut to: INT. Captain's READY ROOM Cmdr. Martin: according to Intelligence, the array is capable of detecting cloaked ships as far away as two light years. By the time the Archer or any other Coalition ship goes around the Barssen Rift, the Romulans will already know we were coming. Capt. Taylor: So, you're saying that we should go through it. Cmdr. Martin: My father is dispatching his fleet to head to the rift, he thinks the Archer is too badly damaged after the fight today and he's right. Capt. Taylor: We'll set course for Home as soon as we know the defense platforms are ready to do be deployed to defend the next wave of colonists. Cmdr. Martin: My father feels that T'Shar is a security risk as well just to let you know. Martin leaves the ready room as TAYLOR looks out the window. (End of Act five, fade out, Ending credits)